Can't Believe
by Mystgirl
Summary: Harry and Draco know there is only one way they can be together. In, the end, though, if only they had known...


"You know, Harry, that we can't continue this any further. We can't be together." Draco began slowly.

Harry lifted his head, alarmed at Draco's statement. "What? What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Harry, you know that, right?" Draco asked, sincerity in his gray eyes.

"I know that, Draco," Harry replied, eyes downcast.

Sooner or later it would come to this, Harry knew. He was the Boy Who Lived, Draco was destined to be a Death Eater and serve the Dark Lord as his father did. But he knew that Draco didn't want that future, Draco had told him so. But Dark Lord or no, there was no escaping Lucius Malfoy.

"If I defy my father, Harry, and choose you, he will kill me. And he wouldn't stop there, because it would be every reason for him to kill you as well, and become supreme in the eyes of Voldemort. Kill two birds with one stone," Draco grimaced. 

Harry knew Draco spoke the truth. Lucius was a powerful and dangerous man. Harry looked up at the blonde lying next to him, warmth washing over him as he stared into the gray eyes of the boy he loved more than life itself. Of the only boy, or girl for that matter, that he would ever love. The only boy that loved him.

"And?" Harry questioned, prompting Draco to continue.

"And if I follow with his plan for me, I will be a Death Eater and serve the Lord until I either die a miserable death or get killed by him in the process of service." Draco said plainly, unflinching. Harry could tell this had often been through the Slytherin's mind. Especially recently, with graduation close and their learning here at Hogwarts coming to a rapid close. "And," Draco started again, "I don't get to have you. Which mine as well be the death that I save myself from by following Father's orders."

Harry looked at Draco, locked eyes with him. Green and gray melted together as he understood the impact of their love on Draco. If Draco disobeyed Lucius, then he would kill his own son. And possibly Harry. But not being with Harry was just as much a punishment.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked cautiously. Anger began to swell inside him as he realized that neither boy had any choice in what happened, that their fate was set by unknown forces not to be reckoned with. Lucius was too much for them. "I will not watch you die, Draco," Harry cried, "I hate this!"

Draco put his arms around Harry and held him. "I know, Harry. I just don't know what to do."

"Well that's simple. It looks like the only way we'll be together is by death." Harry sneered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I know that."

Harry looked up to see vague pain and harsh reality reflected in Draco's stormy gray eyes.

"I would die for you, Draco Malfoy, you know that. I love you so much that if you were to be killed, I'd kill myself to be with you. And I'd go to hell if I have to, if it means being there an eternity with you."

Draco smiled, a genuine, heart-felt smile that Harry knew meant he felt the same way. "But I don't want that, Harry. I love you so much, but you can't pay that price. There is no way I will allow my father to kill you. I am going to make the sacrifice here, and spare your life."

"No, Draco," Harry said, mind made up. "I won't let you do that. We go together willfully, or let ourselves be forced. And there is no other way."

Draco loked up, tears in his eyes at Harry's determination. And he knew. Everything was about Harry, and how much he loved him. Everything was about being together. Love outpasses everything.

Love surpasses death.

* * * * * *

On the night of the final feast, Harry and Draco sat together on Harry's bed.

When Draco swallowed, he handed the vial to Harry. Harry looked at Draco, met his eyes, and nodded once. He quickly drank the remainder of the potion.

They lay down on Harry's bed together, intertwined in each other's arms, sure that they wouldn't be found until it was too late. The others were at their final feast.

"This is for us, for our love, for our triumph over my Father. I will die with you if it is the only way to be with you." Draco mumered.

"And Voldemort will never have the satisfaction of taking my life from me. And I want nothing more than to be with you forever, for eternity. Love conquers all. Even death. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Harry Potter."

And an hour passed, and the boys stayed in each other's arms until they breathed no longer.

* * * * * *

Ron and Hermione left the feast, wondering where Harry had gone off to. They wanted to tell him the wonderful news that Dunmledore had just announced. As they bolted to the common room, Ron shot a glance at Hermione. 

"Wonder where he's gone?" Ron said, curiosity underlined with worry.

Hermione shrugged and said "We've got to find him and tell him the news!"

A smile crossed Ron's face. "He'll be so happy to hear that he won't ever have to worry again. I can't believe they caught You-Know-Who."

"I can't believe he is actually dead, after all this time." Hermione sighed, feeling relief that her one of her closest friends would never have to fear being killed ever again.

"Harry'll be so happy." Ron grinned, "I can't believe he missed that."

*End*


End file.
